


War Torn

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Shapeshifting, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she'd stop for a moment, Hermione would understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Torn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/gifts).



Tonks can be anyone, and is better at it when aroused, can grow stubble that burns as she eats Hermione's cunt, lengthen fingernails that scrape her insides, become short, muscular, a Quidditch star (the clumsiness almost gone in the momentum of the bedroom), a professor, stern (until the feigned eyebrows and pursed lips reveal a giggle higher-pitched than Hermione's own), but Hermione would only like her to be still, to end the nauseating merry-go-round of too familiar faces and become someone silent, someone steady, a woman in one piece when Hermione's heart has been ripped in three by two deaths.


End file.
